The Ghost Investigators
by Mosobot64
Summary: Set in the not-too distant future of Invader Zim. Dib is now a young teenager, and with his friends sets out to invstigate the paranormal.
1. Ghostbound, Part 1 of 2

The Ghost Investigators

-By Mosobot64

Episode 1-Ghostbound, Part 1 of 2

--..--

Dib's POV

Things have changed. I'm no longer the same boy I used to be. Once, I told everyone about the newest paranormal thing I found in my back yard. Now, since they won't listen, I don't bother.

Did I say I've changed? Yes. But the fact is, things go bump in the night. I merely have changed my method of studying these things.

My name is Dib. Paranormal Investigator.

--..--

Wow. My first day at Membrane High. For the record, yes, this is a school my dad started. My dad wanted me and my sister to go here because we'd get in free. (Not that that's a problem with us, but still...)

I'm sure I can make some friends. To start with, I don't have a big head anymore. Or at least I've grown to fit it. Anyway, I wear much smaller (And cooler looking) glasses, and leather gloves.

I walk to school (My dad showed me the way seven times already), and I pass by the pretty trees, when suddenly, I kick some weird kind of rock. I pick it up, and it glows a light blue in my hand. I glance up, and I see the creepy old house that several of my peers (And myself I might add) think is haunted. The rock I have, still glowing, is perfectly round on top and perfectly flat on the bottom, and although I had just kicked it, is perfectly smooth and clean and not even scratched.

I pocket the magnificent jewel in my black jacket and head off to school.

--..--

I arrive at school, and I take a seat at my first class. Science. My specailty.

The teacher starts writing stuff on the board, and I read it. Its all about molecules. This is stuff I learned when I was six.

"Now, what is all matter made up off?" The teacher inquires.

I quickly raise my hand.

"Yes, Dib?"

"Well, are you talking just particles or do you want to go to a sub-atomic level?" I inquire.

The teacher looks at me, shocked. He obviously wasn't expecting a question like that. "Particles will be fine, Dib. Why aren't you taking any notes?"

"I don't need to." I reply.

"What about studying for the test?"

"I'll ace it." I say. "I learned this stuff when I was six."

"Just who do you think you are?!?" The teacher demands. He's obviously scared now.

I stand up. I'm getting tired of this. "I think I'm the son of Professor Membrane, founder of this very school!"

The kids all stare at me. The teacher looks angrilly at me, but then settles down, gathers his notes, and continues teaching.

--..--

I walk out of class for recess. I recall my friends told me they'd be attending this school too.

Yes. The crazy thing is, I do have friends. I got them just last year. They helped me many times back when Zim was still here. One of them is a psychic girl named Nasira. What always surprised me about her was that she was never afraid to show off who she really is. I respect that.

And then there's Brick. This guy isn't all that smart, but he's super-strong and tough as a rhinoceros. He's a nice enough guy, but his hugs tend to be a tad tight. Just a tad.

So, as I walk through the halls, I suddenly see a familiar face, and it mesmerizes me.

--..--

Nasira's POV

Well, I just happened to be walking through the hall's when I noticed behind me, a familiar mind. A mind liked me for my entire being, who didn't fear me because I was different, but liked me for this reason.

I turn around, and there he is. Gaping at how much I've changed. It's not surprising, though. Dib has changed a great deal as well, he is now much taller, so his head is not nearly as big in proportion to his body. He wears leather gloves and smaller glasses, so I can now clearly see his chocalate brown eyes.

He collectes himself, clears his throat, and then speaks. "Nasira. Surprised to see you." I see he is not lying. In fact, he's still shaken by my surprising appearance. "So, uh, watcha doing?"

"Oh, not much, my friend." I say. "Merely heading to class."

"What class?" Dib asks.

"Oh, math."

"Funny, I have math too." Dib says to me. "Mind if I come with?"

"Well, sure. I see no reason why not." I say, and he comes closer to me, so we walk to math together.

--..--

Dib's POV

Nasira. She is so much different than how I remember her. Her hair still is long and pearly white, and her eyes still are a gleaming blue, but that aside, much has changed. Her shirt I remember, has a large blue cross on it. Not anymore. And like me, she has grown taller. Now, though, she has...well, breasts.

I wonder if she is looking into my mind right now, knowing all that I think. In that way, her mind is like a ghost. She can see your mind, but you can't see hers. Although in generations to come, that may change.

"So, uh, where's Brick?" I ask, trying to seem settled.

"He's at P.E, right now." Nasira said.

"Yeah, P.E. Always was his best subject. Not surprising considering he cn punch a hole through a wall in his sleep, literally." Nasira chuckles at my last comment.

"One thing I always liked about you, Dib." She smiles. "You always were the smart-ass."

"You're one to talk," I say. "Since when are you swearing?"

"Since the day I turned 14." Nasira replies. "Dammit." She adds.

Both of us start laughing.

--..--

At lunch, I finally got to see Brick.

To be honest with you, he hasn't changed all that much. He's still really big, really tall, peering at me with those yellowish eyes of his, grinning at me with his teeth with short tusks on the lower jaw. He still has his shoulder-length red hair, and he's still wearing his grey shirt with the thick zig-zag on the bottem.

Except now he has a short beard on his chin. Suits him, actually.

"Heya, Dibby." Brick says. "How's it goin'?"

"Not too bad, Brick, not too bad." I say. "So, what crazy shiitake mushrooms are the cafetieria ladies serving today?"

"Pretty yummy stuff." Brick said. "Did you try thier beef stew? It's killer, man, totally killer!"

Probably, this school is pretty well funded. Usually at my old school, they'd serve stuff that made kids' livers explode. Okay, I'm exagerrating. But still...

Nasira then comes up, reuniting our party of three. As the three of us start talking, a guy walks up to us.

"Hey, Dib!" He says.

I turn around. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I heard you wanna be a paranormal investigator. Am I right?"

"Well...yeah." I say. I really don't know what he's getting at.

"Great. Well, you know that house you pass when you walk to school that some kids think is haunted?" He says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I dare you to stay there tonight." The kid says.

"I'll do that." I say. "And you know what, I'll go a little farther. I'll PROVE that place is haunted. Deal?"

The kid is a little surprised, but not that much. It passes fast. "Deal."

The kid then walks off.

"Well, guys? Does that seem interesting?" I ask.

--..--

After school, head back to my place. Gaz sits there on the couch, playing her videogames as usual. Now, though, she wears punker boots and dark red lipstick.

I head into my room, and I hear a crunching noise.

"Gir, come out. I know it's you." I say.

The insane little robot comes out of my closet, eating a chocolate bar. I notice several dozen wrappers lying on the floor of my closet. Gir hasn't changed at all, really. He's still white with green glowing eyes, still small, and still insane.

"Hiya, Dib!" The little robot says.

"Hey, Gir. I've gotta drop by a local shop. Wanna come?" I ask.

"Can we get a taco?" Gir asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Whee!" The little robot says, and follows me out the door.

--..--

I head over to the spirit shop. It would be an hour's walk from home, but I take the bus. I need to learn more about the strange stone I found this morning. I can tell there are no transistors in it.

A sign mounted atop the shop says "Spirit Shop, for all of your spiritual needs". This is good shop to go to if you're, say, a wiccan. I go here just to get a lead on some of the strange, seemingly mystical happenings. Mostly for the ghosts.

I head inside. The place is filled with heavy purfume. Lined on the shelves are crystal balls, and bound together plants such as sage. In the back are shelves lined with old books, probably about the mystic arts.

"Hello, Dib." The shopkeeper greets me. She is a woman with brunette hair done in a ponytail and wearing a robe of pink.

"Hey." I reply. "I found something strange. Take a look at this." I pull the incredibly clear stone out of my pocket and show it to her.

"Interesting, interesting." The woman says. "I'll see if I can find something on this."

I wait for a couple of hours while the woman studies in the back. Gir starts breakdancing in front of me, then starts banging on his head. I ignore him.

Soon, the woman comes back, hands the stone to me, and speaks.

"The stone you have there Dib could be a SoulStone." The woman says. "This stone posesses considerable power. It can identify spirits just by glowing."

"It glows blue?" I ask.

"Yes, for spirits." She says. "There are other colours it may glow, but it is unknown why. Another interesting thing about it is that it's indestructible. Diamond can be cut by another diamond but there is not a matierial on earth capable of penetrating a SoulStone." She continued. "It is unique, one of a kind."

--..--

After getting Gir his burrito (And watching him make a mess), I head over to the haunted house. There, all of my friends wait.

"So, shall we go in?" Nasira says to me.

"Oh, yes." I say.

The house is definately a classic haunted house. The paint is peeling away, and the knob is rusty. The door's hinges creak when I open it. Cobwebs cover the foyer. Obviously, no one's lived here for years.

I walk upstairs, and look around, with my videocamera in my hand. Suddenly, the SoulStone (That I have attatched to the leather glove on my right hand) starts glowing blue. Then it changes red.

And then, I'm hurled by some mysterious force into the wall behind me, and I cry out in shock and in pain.

--..--

Mother pussbuckets! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Will post Part 2 of Ghostbound in a day or two. Tell me what you think!

-Mosobot64


	2. Ghostbound, Part 2 of 2

The Ghost Investigators

-By Mosobot64

Episode 2-Ghostbound, Part 2 of 2

--..--

Nasira's POV

Dib. I heard a cry of pain from him. I head upstairs, and I see him lying against a wall, groaning.

"Nasira..." Dib says to me. He gets up on his feet.

"What happened to you?" I ask him.

"I got thrown back...probably by a poltergiest." Dib says. "An invisible force threw me against that wall." He points towards the wall that he was lying against. "The SoulStone also glowed blue for a moment before it happened, then it glowed red." Dib says. pointing to the clear stone he has on the back of his right hand leather glove.

"It's not glowing now." Nasira says.

"Then the ghost is gone, assuming there is one." Dib says. "But this is all theoretical. We have no idea if that was an actual ghost. For all we know, that could have been you. Not that I blame you." Dib says, looking at me gently. "But we don't know for sure. More importantly, we don't even know that this is the SoulStone, assuming there is one. So for right now, I really can't make any assumptions."

Dib pulls out his EMP reader, and checks it. "The reader says there's nothing. The SoulStone isn't glowing right now either. There's definately not a ghost in this room right now, assuming this house is haunted."

Dib then takes a walk around the room. I stand and watch. I see no stone glowing, and I hear no beeping from Dib's reader.

"Look, Nasira, I'm going to take a rest." Dib says, sitting down. "You know what they say, take your mind of your troubles and the answer may come to you."

I sit beside him. I peer into his eyes. They are brown and very insightful. He looks out straight ahead, focusing on nothing in particular but his own thoughts.

"You contemplate perception, Dib." I tell him. "Why do you so doubt your senses?"

"I really can't be sure. I'm just trying to be true to myself." Dib tells me. "I'm trying to see if I really was right in my boyhood, if there are such things as ghosts and magic. My heart tells me yes...everyone else tells me no."

"That never stopped you before. Why now?" I ask him.

"Because I've been told these things for so long...so consistantly...I'm just not sure anymore." Dib sighs, and bows down his head, letting his larger spike of hair fall down in front of his face.

Absentmindedly, I place my hand atop his, touching his SoulStone.

--..--

Dib's POV

Nasira. She understands me. She asked me why I wasn't sure that I was right about the unusual things, the paranormal things. And when I gave my answer, she didn't bother to ask why.

It's not surprising that she understands who I am actually. She understands everyone else as well. Being a psychic definately has its perks. But I think she likes me more. I see her hand being placed gently on top of mine. I see that she isn't looking at it, or at me. She's trying to be subtle about it. I can't help but blush.

"Dib, why are you blushing?" Nasira asks me. She already knows. She wants me to confess my feelings for her.

"Sorry...I just noticed you had your hand...on top of mine." I blush even more as she looks at me, smiling benevolently.

"You know, Dib, there's no use hiding feelings from me." Nasira says to me quietly. Her clear blue eyes are sparkling. God, she's so beautiful...

"I know, Nasira. I know."

--..--

After a bit of rest and relaxing, Nasira and I walk all over the house. It has been abandoned for years. The house has no furniture, and think cobwebs are in every corner. The bathroom is filthy, and the kitchen not much better. I head outside to the back, and there we see a garden, dead and rotting.

Nasira seems to be sad that all the plants were left to die, but still, we keep on walking in silence. And then I see it.

A tombstone.

I run up to it, and I read it.

Mr. Dunden

Died in his sleep

Wanted to Live Forever

1932-1990

"So, he's dead then." I say. "And he wanted to live forever. He easilly could still be haunting this house because he just isn't willing to accept that it's his time."

"And this house may be abandoned because his familly was too scared of the haunting." Nasira says.

"Probably." Dib says. "But it seems that we're most likely dealing with a genuine spirit, and an angry one too."

"So all we need is some solid evidence on camera." Nasira says.

"Yup. That's pretty much it."

--..--

Midnight. Nasira and Brick are asleep on the floor downstairs. But not me. I can't sleep tonight.

Not when this is the single moment I've been waiting for all my life.

I head upstairs, and I walk inside a room we haven't eplored before. t is the only room with things still in it. There's a bookcase, and a rocking chair, and a shelf lined with dusty, but otherwise well-kept books.

I close the door behind me, and lock it. Then I sit in the corner, and hold my camera up. I put the EMP reader on the floor, waiting.

I wait for long minutes. Then suddenly, my SoulStone glows blue, and changes to red. The rocking chair starts moving, with no one touching it and no draft coming into the room.

"Oh my God." I say, with the camera still playing. "This is frickin' awesome!"

I walk up, excited, and I stop the rocking chair's movement. I then see a book on the table open on its own. I point my camera towards it. "That ghost...reading..." I'm mesmerized by it. But I have to prove that this is paranormal activity. I point my camera toward the only window. The shudders on it are closed. "The window's closed. And noone's here but me. This is genuine, paranormal activity!"

I feel elated. But then the books start crashing down from the bookshelf, again on thier own. I move out the way, quickly darting to the side. "Okay, I think the ghost is pissed off with me being here."

--..--

I walk out of the room, and downstairs. I hear the sound of loud foot steps coming down after me.

"What do you want here, spirit?" I ask, with my camera now turned off.

Windows break on the walls around me. Still, I stand strong. "Hey, sprirt. I'm not leaving. Quit wasting your energy."

A ball from the study flies at me. I catch it, keeping my face as straight as possible. This spirit is angry, angry at us for intruding.

"Why are you angry at us? We didn't disturb your grave. We did nothing that caused you to die."

I hear a wind in the air that sounds like a shrill voice saying "_I hAtE tHe WoRlD. i Am NoT dEaD. i WiLl NoT aLlOw It!"_

"You must allow it, Mr. Dunden, if you want to rest in peace." I say. "Do not blame us. It is not our fault. Leave this place, Dunden. Leave, and rest in peace."

The wind grows louder, then dies down. The red glow in my stone falters, and then is gone.

"It is over..."

--..--

Next day at school, at lunch again, the kid runs up to me, talking excitedly.  
"So, did you do it, Dib?!?" The boy asks. "Did you check out the haunted house?"

"I sure did." I say. "And I know it really is haunted. It's all here on disc." I hand a disc I pulled from my jacket pocket to him. "Knock yourself out."

Satisfied, the kid runs off. I turn to my friends.

"So, Dib, do you now believe in the paranormal?" Nasira asks me.

"Oh, yes, Nasira." I say, smiling. "I proved those people wrong. I have irresistable evidence." I contiune. My heart fills with pride and joy. "And I'll keep investigating the paranormal. I'll open thier eyes to the unknown."

"Man, I can't believe I could've slept through something like that." Brick says. "Are you SURE you're not kidding, Dibby?"

"I'm sure." I say. "And if you need proof, I have another disc."

Nasira leans closer to me, smiling.

"You know Dib, maybe we should do more investigations like this?" She says. "Maybe...as an officail team?"

"Yeah, Nasira. Yeah." I say. "And I have a name in mind if you guys want to hear it...."

--..--

"The Ghost Investigators."

--..--

Second Chappie! Okay, I won't be continuing until I get some reviews. Let me know what you think!


	3. The Secret Sanctum

The Ghost Investigators

-By Mosobot64

Episode 3-The Secret Sanctum

--..--

Dib's POV

--..--

The Ghost Investigators. This team has been formed to investigatate the existance of ghosts and other paranormal things, and to shed light on the shadows of the strange. The Ghost Investigators intends to spread knowledge to mankind.

Of the Ghost Investigators, I'm Dib, the guy who came up with the name. The other members are Nasira, a beautiful white-haired psychic, Brick, a super-strong, super-durable guy who is nice but not all that smart, and I guess Gir if you count crazy robots. Zim is gone. I'm not saying where, I'm just saying he's gone. There, I've made my point.

Anyway, I think you get the gist of what I'm trying to say.

--..--

At school, in Membrane High. A place funded mostly by my dad, but it's a public school anyway. Learning is definately promoted here, as opposed to the rotting of brains back in my old school (Foolishly spelled Skool, I might add).

There, I meet Nasira. Her long white hair whirls around as I call her name, and she looks at me with her crystal blue eyes.

"Hello, Dib." Nasira says kindly to me.

"Hey, Nasira." I say. "Uh, do you think you could get Brick and meet me at lunch? I've got a cool idea..."

"No problem, Dib." Nasira says nicely. "Oh, and by the way, I didn't read your mind, because I think its a surprise. Am I right?"

"Yes, yes you are." I reply.

--..--

I arrive in my Social Studies class. We're going over latitude and longitude. Boring. I went over this back in grade 4.

"And which way to the lines of latitude run?" the teacher asks me.

"Horizontally." I say, without having to give it that much thought.

"Good," The teacher says, and continues teaching the class.

Just as I feel as if I'm about to die from the boredom and mediocrity of the majority of the students, Nasira waves to me, smiling. I grin, and wave back.

Then the teacher catches me on the shoulder. "Keeping up foreign relations, Dib?" She asks me.

"Yeah, in waving morse code." I say to her, with a hint of sarcasm.

Rather than bothering to do anything, the teacher just shrugs her shoulders and continues on teaching.

--..--

Brick and Nasira meet me at lunch in the cafeteria, as promised. Most of the students are too busy talking to thier fellow classmates to bother with me (Not to mention this place has a lot of tables), so we have quite a bit of table space to work with. I unfold a sheet of paper from my pocket, which depicts an underground base with a small tunnel leading to a meeting room, and research room complete with a lab and a computer, and a large hanger bay that opens at the top.

Nasira oohs at the design. "An interesting concept, Dib!" She says. "Are you getting into illustration?"

"No, Nasira, not at all." I reply. "Think about it. All super-teams have a cool base."

"Dib, sure, we're cool as paranormal investigators go, but do we really count as a super-team?" Nasira asks me.

"Well, sure." I reply. "I mean, look at you, Nasira. You're a psychic. And Brick is a super-powerful...well...brick." I say pointing to Brick. "I'd say between that, and my own intellect and experience, we're pretty freakin' close."

"Okay, Dib, you bring up good points. But how are we going to get this built?" Nasira asks me.

"Easy. I'll ask my dad." I answer. "He's super-smart, and he does have the money to make something like this."

"Okay, Dib." Brick says. "What should we call it?" Brick says. "The ghost house? The meeting place? The fort?"

"I was thinking...the Secret Sanctum."

"Sounds cool." Nasira says.

"Nice." Says Brick.

"Secret Sanctum it is, then." I say in response.

--..--

After school, I go to my dad. He works in the kitchen, building a solar powered car. (In the kitchen? Yup. He always cleans up in time for dinner, too.) He hasn't changed at all. He still has the big spike of hair that sweeps back, shaped like a lightning bolt (Natural or the end result of too many electrical experiments I'll never know), he still has the lab coat with a colar covering his mouth, he still wears the wierd cross between goggle and sunglasses he wears all the time (I don't know the color of his eyes), and he still wears the clunky boots. My dad hosts his own show called "Probing the Membrane of Science", which is a show I like to show when Mysterious Mysteries isn't on.

"Dad?" I say.

My dad stops welding, turns around, and speaks to me with his voice slightly muffled but still very clear. "Hello, son. How was school today?"

"Great, dad, great." I reply. I unfold the Secret Sanctum design from my pocket again, and show it to him. "Dad, could you help me build this?"

My dad looks at it. "Well, of course, son." He says to me. His voice sounds very glad, almost eager to help. "Although I doubt we can do it alone. Supplies and money are no problem, but we'll need some help with the actual construction."

"My friends will be happy to help." I say to him. "I'm doing this for them."

"Good, good." He says to me. "We can get started tomorrow then. I think it'll be a good bonding thing for us." My dad then turns around and continues welding together a couple of panels for his solar car.

--..--

The next day at school, I tell my friends.

"Well, we have the help we need. My dad will help us build the Secret Sanctum!" I say excitedly.

"Yeah!" Says Brick.

"We're going to have to help, though. My dad is good, but even he isn't a super-man." I continue. "However, I doubt that'll be much of a problem."

"What about Gir?" Nasira asks me. "No, wait, nevermind. You're going to lock that robot up in a room filled with burritos and hope he doesn't interfere, right?"

"Yup, pretty much." I reply to Nasira.

"Well, then, we're pretty much set." Nasira says to me, smiling.

Over the next few days, in my backyard, we begin setting up the foundations of the secret sanctum. My dad comes in on the first day with a big robot with scoops for hands and digs out the foundations for the place. Brick holds up a large sheet of metal while my dad welds together the two sheets. Nasira telekinetically floats a box of screws and tools to my dad. And my dad and I talk together about neuclear fusion and how much it can save our electrical bill if we use it to power our Secret Sanctum.

--..--

One day, during a break, Brick asks something.

"Why aren't we done yet?"

"A project this massive can't be done in days. It'll be a couple more weeks before the Secret Sanctum is completed." My dad tells him. "Although I'm glad you're willing to put in the work. It is truly inspiring what some kids strive to do these days."

--..--

Sure enough, within a couple more weeks, the Secret Sanctum is finally completed. We look at the ground, which conceals the security system which opens a trap door. Still, though, there is a hole in the ground not far from where we know the door is.

"I can't believe it. We're done!" I say. "Dad, thankyou so much-"

"We're not done yet. There's still one more thing." My dad says.

"What is it?" Brick says.

"Wait for it..." My dad says very cryptically, when suddenly, I hear a helicopter's blades whirling above.

"Did you get the tree I asked for?" My dad shouts calmly to the men piloting the helicopter, which is carrying a tree.

"Yup, true weeping willow, Professor Membrane." The man says. Another man rolls a ladder from the helicopter, and climbs down it, carrying a clipboard.

"Just sign here." The clipboard carying man says to my dad, and sure enough, he signs the clipboard. The man climbs back up the ladder as the helicopter drops the tree, its roots landing directly in the hole.

"Have a nice day." The man flying the helicopter says, and the helicopter flies away.

My dad then jumps back into the cockpit of the scoop-handed robot, which scoops all of the dirt around the tree, keeping it firmly in place. My dad then walks the robot to our garage, and then comes walking back on his own two feet.

"There, now it's done." My dad says, putting his hands on his hips and looking at the tree triumphantly.

"Dad, thankyou very much." I say to dad. "In appreciation of your efforts, consider yourself an honorary member of the Ghost Investigators." I hand my dad a cellphone, which is blue and has the Ghost Investigators logo on it.

"Thankyou son, this is very...uh...honorary." My dad says, putting the cellphone in his pocket. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some humanity saving to do. Enjoy your Secret Sanctum." My dad says, walking away.

--..--

Later, I go to the meeting of another paranormal investigator team. The Swollen Eyeball Network. These guys try to investigate, classify, and analyze all of the spooky. In the Swollen Eye, my name is Agent Mothman.

"Agent Mothman, you are called to report your investigations." Says Agent One-Eye, the leader of the network.

"Yes, I have some important things to say." I tell them. "I think this network is bogus." The entire room gasps at my comment. "Yeah, that's right, bogus. You guys say you're trying to enlighten mankind, but what you're really doing is gathering up some info that noone else is bothering to collect, so that someday you might use that information to rule the world, or maybe do something else horrible to mankind. You know how I know? Because this group has been overly secretive from the start. I joined this group because I was invited. I didn't see this network posted on any messege board or any forum. And I'm getting sick and bloody tired of it." I continue. "This group CLAIMS to be helping mankind understand things it doesn't understand, it CLAIMS to be helping to save humanity. But no. You guys probably have plenty of information, but the rest of the world gets none of it, because you want it all for yourself. And I'm not gonna be a part of it anymore."

Agents look at me. There is a spotlight on me. I can see nothing on them but their silhouettes and the eyeglasses that most of the members wear. Everything else but the blue glowing Swollen Eye symbol below One-Eye is in shadow.

"That's right, Agents. I'm leaving the Swollen Eye. I'll not be part of a petty little team that does nothing but gather power for itself." I say, turning my back on them. "Goodbye." So marks the end of Agent Mothman.

I walk out the room, out the building, away from the injustice I willingly embraced as a kid. Once, I saw them as the only people that understood me. Now, I think they're a bunch of losers.

--..--

Agent One-Eye's POV

--..--

So, Mothman has left us. An interesting twist of fate. Once, that boy was so enthralled by our network. Now, he hates us. And not surprisingly. He has started his own team I know, one that does much of what we do, but in a much less subtle fashion.

"Well, Agents?" I say to them. "Do we let Mothman wander free?"

"I don't think we should, sir." My fellow Agent Tuna-Ghost says. "He's one of the most important members. He's been with us too long, and he knows too much."

"I agree with Tuna-Ghost," Says Agent Disembodied Head. "He cannot be allowed to wander free. He may well reveal our team. This would obviously be bad for our plan."

"Then, we do what we must, to make sure that Mothman does not speak." I say. "If Mothman isn't with us--"

--..--

"--Then he is against us."

--..--

Pretty crazy huh? Tell me what you think.

-Mosobot64


	4. Christmas Investigated

The Ghost Investigators

-By Mosobot64

Episode 4- Christmas Investigated

--...--

Dib's POV

Ah, Chrstmas time. A time for peace, love, giving, love, giving...and stuff. I plan to celebrate Chrictmas with the full Ghost Investigators team (That would include my dad) at the Secret Sanctum which we all made together (This is why my dad is a reserve member of the team).

Of, course, I might hang some mistletoe there and maybe nab Nasira. Hey, you never know.

Our team exists to investigate the paranormal, shed light on the dark, evil things for the dark things cannot stand the light, blah, blah, blah. Sorry, Gir made me eat a few dozen candy canes with him and now I'm hyper on sugar.

Anyway, I'm going to try and sleep the sugar off. I can't be hyper when I do the math test and get the results of my science test today.

--...--

See? Told you I had to sleep it off. Here I am in Membrane High. I recieve the results of my science test.

"20 out of 20." I say quietly but aloud nontheless. "That's good."

"Yeah, I'll say. I got a 5." I look behind me, and I regonize the big muscled guy who just said that.

"Torque Smacky?" I say. "Welcome to Membrane High."

"Eh, whatever. I just came here to see your dad." Torque says. "Think he's...lectoring today?"

"It's lecturing, Torque," I say. I'm just trying to be helpful, but judging by the frown on his face, he thinks I'm a smarty-pants. "And my dad is very busy. Which is unfortunate." I say, sighing. "I'd like to hear one of dad's lectures, too."

"Uh-huh. See ya round, Dib." Torque says to me, as the bell rings for recess.

--...--

"Oh, oh, oh! Jingle bells!"

"That's more wintery than Christmasy." I say to Brick. "But not a bad idea to fall back on."

"Silent Night." Nasira says. Brick stares at her like she's insane. "What? Christmas is marking the birth of Christ, you know."

"Beats jingle bells, it's a lot prettier." I say. "But my dad doesn't know it at all and I only remember half the lyrics."

"Rockin' around the Christmas tree!" Brick says.

"Solid." I say, pointing at him.

"Away in a manger!" Nasira says. Brick looks at her like she's insane again.

"Not bad, but I only know the first verse. My dad hasn't even heard that one." I say.

"Frosty the Snowman!" Brick says.

"Again, too wintery." I say. "Oh, oh, oh! I got an idea."

"Hmm?" Both Brick and Nasira look at me.

"The 12 days of Christmas!" I say. "We could make up some of our own lyrics! It'll be great!"

"Enjoyable." Nasira says.

"Fun." Says Brick.

"Okay. Prepare for craziness." I say.

--...--

Well, of, course, over the next couple of weeks I got presents to give to everybody and everyone else was, too. Not a lot happened during Christmas break, mostly decorating the secret sanctum and playing board games with my friends.

Anyway, a couple of weeks later, and we're singing our goofy version of the 12 Days of Christmas while we're all drinking eggnog. As I said before, everyone, including Gir and my dad are partying. Of course, my sister isn't. But then again, she'd probably think it was stupid anyway. She'd probably go "Bah, humbug" while she was ranting about how stupid Christmas was.

Anyway, we start singing the 12 days of Christmas, but the catch is, we can't sing the usual lyrics.

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...ummm..." I sing that far, but I can't come up with a new lyric...

"A PHONE!!" My dad starts in, finishing my verse for me.

"Okay," I say. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..."

"Two turtlenecks," Sings Brick.

"AND A PHONE!!" My dad cries, half singing and half shouting.

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." I sing. And then snap my fingers. I've got it. "Three funny comics!"

"Two turtlenecks."

"AND A PHONE!!!"

"Hey, dad, that's terribly off-beat." I say. "Uh-oh...new verse!"

"On the forth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...."

"4 crazy tacos!" Gir sings, sounding drunk.

"Three funny comics," I sing.

"Two turtlenecks." Brick sings.

"AND A PHONE!!!" My dad sings.

"...And a tree..." I finish, finally completing the verse.

This continues for a while, until we're finally done the song. Gir, I recall, sung "doomie dooms" for the 9nth verse. Then after that, we drink several glasses of eggnog (Although my dad drinks tequila) and watch "The Nightmare Before Christmas." And then, I catch Nasira under the mistletoe, and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

--...--

The best Christmas Eve ever...


	5. The Darkness is Swollen

The Ghost Investigators

-By Mosobot64

Episode 5- The Darkness is Swollen

--...--

Dib's POV

--...--

We are the Ghost Investigators. We are investigators of the unkonwn, the searchers of the truth. And we will try our very best to enlighten and open the minds of mankind.

There are currently five members, if you count insane robots. There is me. I am the lone real Paranormal Investigator in the group, and I came up with the name. Then there's Nasira. She's our psychic. And she's so beautiful... Anyway, we also have Brick. He's our super-strong...well...brick. And then, there's Gir. The insane robot I was talking about. Finally, there's my dad. He helped build our meeting place, called the Secret Sanctum. Although my dad was nice enough to do that, he's considered an honorary member, because my dad is usually to busy with his job to bother with our little team.

--...--

After school, I meet my friends in the Secret Sanctum. Nasira looks at me with her shining blue eyes.

"We've recieved a call from a warehouse, saying that the place is haunted. They say that they keep hearing sounds of loud footsteps and that they see barrels jumping a foot in the air." I say to my group. "As the Ghost Investigators, I say we should...well...investigate. Any questions?"

"How are we going to get there?" Nasira asks.

"We can get there awfully quick in the DibShip Custom." I say. "And I know how to fly it very well now."

"Good. Let us go." Nasira says to me.

"What about Gir?" Brick asks me. "Should he come along, too?"

"No, Brick." I say to him. "In fact, I need you to stay here and watch him. Okay, Brick?"

"Well, okay." Brick says, obviously disappointed, which I can tell from the tone in his voice.

"Nasira, let's go." I say to her. She gets up and follows me to the hangar.

--...--

I walk into the hangar, Nasira following closely behind me. Inside, we see the DibShip Custom.

The ship is still in the old configuration that the invader Tak had designed, except now the sidepanles open to reveal golden solar sails, shining with tiny golden coloured solar panels. The ship itself I have coloured blue, with the side panels a light blue, and the top spike painted black. In front of the glass pane between the cockpit and the outside world is my purple smily that always is on my shirt.

"Remember when we flew to Irk in this thing?" I ask Nasira.

"Yes, I remember." She replies.

We walk up the ship. I pull out a remote from my black jacket pocket, and press a button, opening the cockpit. Nasira and I both climb into the cockpit, and I take the controls. I press another button on the remote, opening the hangar, and the steel covering the hangar from the outside opens up, so that from outside it must look like a blooming steel flower. Pressing the appropriate button on the Ship, I open the sidepanels, revealing the shining solar sails.

"Wait a moment, Dib." Nasira says, looking at the statistics dial. "This ship has no fuel!"

"I know." I say.

"But are you sure the solar sails alone are enough to power this ship?" She says to me.

"Lean back." I say to her, as the DibShip Custom roars to life, throwing her back. A ramp underneath the ship slides upward, giving us inside the cockpit a view of the sky. On the statistics dial, I see an illustration of the DibShip Custom filling up with golden light, which on the dial represented solar energy. When it is full of solar energy, I power up the main engines, and the DibShip Custom shoots like a missile into the sky, leaving behind the Hangar, which as we were flying away was closing up.

--...--

The city passes by us, or rather, we pass by it, very quickly. Soon below, I spot the warehouse. I bring the Dib Ship around, and then land by slowing the Ship down so that it's just hovering above the ground like a helicopter, and then bring it down to a gentle landing.

Nasira and I step out of the cockpit of the DibShip Custom. We see the warehouse. It looks like it's been abandoned for years.

"Is this the right address?" I ask, looking at the address of the warehouse, and then at the address on my sheet. "No, it looks right." I say. "Let's investigate."

--...--

Nasira and I both walk into the building. It is old, and the floor is creaking under our wieght. Suddenly, the floor above gives way, and debris start falling towards Nasira. However, I saw it just in time, and jump at Nasira, getting her out of the way of the falling debris. We end up in a strange position, with me on top of her, with her looking at me.

"Uh, sorry." I say, getting off her.

"Thankyou." Nasira says. "Although I don't think that was really needed..."

"Right, silly of me." I reply. "You're a telekinetic."

"It's okay. Your instincts were good." Nasira says to me.

"Depends on how you look at it." I say, and then we start walking inside again.

The EMP reader isn't spiking. And the SoulStone isn't glowing either. There's nothing. Not even residual energy. This seems like a hoax, but we can't instantly dismiss it. It just doesn't seem haunted so far...

We soon reach a larger room, and a single man waits in the center of the room. I can tell, by the swollen eye symbol on his shirt, and his own eyes, which are not concealed even though they have glasses covering them, and are a hazel colour, that it is none other than Agent Paranoia.

"So, you've been tipped off by the hoax, too?" I ask Paranoia.

"Perhaps we can investigate the place together?" Nasira asks Paranoia.

Agent Paranoia smiles, bringing down his head, so it now appears that his eyebrows are tilted downward to touch the tops of hs eyes. He looks like he's got an evil plan, and yet I know that it's not like Paranoia to hatch an evil plan.

"Hello, Mothman," Paranoia says to us. "I have you in my spider's web."

"What..." I say, taking a step back.

Suddenly, the floor breaks from something coming up under it, and a rending like thunder pierces the air. Dust and debris fly everywhere, and Nasira and I run behind a metal crate for cover from the debris. When the dust clears, I suddenly regonize the robot that appears before us.

In the center of the robot's black painted titanium steel chest there is a glowing blue swollen eye symbol on a large bulb. It's head is round on top and flat on the bottom, and has cold blue glowing slits cut into it. The metal abomination has no arms, but has legs that are like a chicken's, with two clawed toes for feet.

"What is that?" Nasira asks me.

"It's a Swollen Eye Hunter 'Mech. But they shouldn't be using it unless..." I say to Nasira, but then I suddenly realize... "Why are you hunting me!?!?" I shout to Agent Paranoia, coming out from behind the cover.

"Foolish Mothman." Paranoia says to me. "Did you think that we'd just let you go? To divulge the secret of our network to all the people of the world? Did you realize the solemn oath you took when you joined the Swollen Eye? Do you remember it?"

"Yes, I remember." I say to Paranoia. "But this is just insane!"

"Whatever you think, Mothamn, doesn't matter now." Paranoia says to me. "Godspeed, Mothman."

Suddenly, the Mech opens its chest outward like a black rose, revealing a large machine gun, which begins firing on me. I spring backward on my hand, back behind the cover. But I foul it up, and sprain my wrist in the process, and I clutch my wrist in pain. "I can't believe the Swollen Eye Network is after me..."

"We can't hide behind this cover forever, Dib." Nasira says to me.

"Yeah, I know. I have a plan, but I'll need your help." I say to her. I whisper my plan in her ear.

And then, I run from behind the steel cover, with a boomerang with a blue blub in the center. Nasira protects me with a telekinetic sheild, and I run to the 'Mech, and then throw my boomerang at the Mech. Just as my plan was intended, the boomerang get's stuck in the robot's steel chest, and then starts flashing red, faster and faster until it explodes, and which point I had already backflipped back behind the cover, so Nasira could concentrate on protecting us both.

After the explosion clears, I see the ceiling, blown away, and a voice crying out in the night:

"You have not seen the last of the Swollen Eye, Mothman!"

The 'Mech itself is nothing now but a bunch of armour pieces laying on the ground all over the warehouse. Thank God. I wouldn't have known what to do otherwise.

Nasira, who has let the cover drop, comes up behind me, hugging me, comforting me with her warmth. "So, the Swollen Eye are our enemies now, Dib?"

"I suppose so, Nasira. But if it's a fight they want..."

--...--

"It's a fight they'll get."

--...--

Wow. Crazy stuff, huh? Next one'll be preeety fluffy.

I thank all the wonderful fanfic readers for your comments. You are so nice. Please keep reading.

-Mosobot64


	6. Heart

The Ghost Investigators

By Mosobot64

Episode 6- Heart

Dib's POV

I look at my computer screen in the research room of the Secret Sanctum. My friends and I built this as a base of operations for the team we formed called the Ghost Investigators.

I am building an official website for the team, which is taking a great deal of time. I look at the profile database I created for my team.

NAME: Dib

OCCUPATION: Unofficial Paranormal Investigator

AGE: 14

EYES: Brown

HAIR: Black

NOTES: Dib came up with the name of the Ghost Investigators. It is inspired by thier first haunted house investigation. Dib has always had a heavy interest in the paranormal and posesses a genius I.Q., limited acrobatic and martial abilities, plus a very strong will that has been present in every investigation so far. CORE MEMBER

I guess that's a decent summary of myself. Next one.

NAME: Nasira

OCCUPATION: None

AGE: 14

EYES: Blue

HAIR: White

NOTES: Nasira is a young and powerful psychic. She was born with both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. She is very wise and compassionate, and like Dib, has been present in every investigation so far. CORE MEMBER

I stare at this profile for a while. Nasira. What a beautiful name. What a beautiful person. Compassion doesn't begin to describe what a wonderful personality she has. Then I realize that I'm acting like a computer geek with nothing better to do but look at such things, and move on.

NAME: Brick

OCCUPATION: None

AGE: 14

EYES: Orange-yellow

HAIR: Red

NOTES: Brick is capable of lifting at least 2 tons, although it is unknown at this point what his full lifting capacity is. In addition to his very high strength, Brick also is tougher than a rhinoceros. Although not very intelligent, Brick is very nice, although he cannot be available for every investigation. CORE MEMBER

Brick is a good friend of mine.

NAME: Professor Membrane

OCCUPATION: Scientist

AGE: 39

EYES: Unknown

HAIR: Black

NOTES: Prof. Membrane is the father of Dib and helped to build the Secret Sanctum. He has not been present for any investigations so far. RESERVE

My dad was awfully nice to help us build the Secret Sanctum, and I've thanked him many times, and will thank him many times more.

With my work for the day done, I leave the Secret Sanctum, and head to the house.

Inside, Gaz looks at me sourly. Still that same scary little sister. I try hard not to tick her off. She wears lipstick and punker boots. She plays on her Game Slave 2, although since she's still staring at me intently, she probably has it paused.

"So, Dib, you done with your stupid aliens, today?" She says to me. "When are you going to join the human race?"

"I am in the human race, Gaz!" I reply. "I'm going to call a friend."

"Like one of your buddies in the Swollen Eye." Gaz says. "Caught in a spider's web, puh-lease."

I stifle the sudden urge in me to scream at her. "No, Gaz, not one of my "buddies" from the Swollen Eye. A real friend."

Gaz ceases bothering with me, and goes back to her game. The Swollen Eye I left a while ago. Since then, they have been hunting me whenever they can draw me out alone. But Gaz doesn't know this. Nobody knows this.

Except Nasira.

All day today, I've felt such a strong desire to ask her out, but all day I've been nervous. I can't do it at school. There's too many people around, and it makes me too nervous.

I pick up the phone. I feel so nervous. But there's no turning back. If I miss this chance now, I'll regret it forever. I dial her number. I hear Nasira's voice at the other end. It calms me. Now I feel a little stronger.

"Hello?" Her cool, airy voice says.

"Hi, Nasira. It's me." I say. Something about her makes me sound like a gentleman. I don't know why. "Listen, do you think you could meet me right now?"

"At your house?" She asks.

"Yours or mine, it doesn't matter to me." I reply.

"Okay. I'd like to meet you at my house. Is that okay?" She asks.

"It sounds great." I say. I feel a smile come to my face.

"See you soon." She says.

"See you soon, too." I reply. She hangs up her end. I put down the reciever.

I throw up my arms, and I feel such happiness and relief spread on me. "Yes!" I say, to no one in particular. I did it. I finally found the way for me and Nasira to be alone, just the two of us.

Reveling in the genius of my plan, I suddenly realize that I said I'd be there almost immeadiately. I grab my coat and run out the door.

"Great. Now where are you going?" Gaz asks me.

"To a friend!" I yell before slamming the door.

Nasira's POV

After I ended my call with Dib, I immeadiately began brushing my hair, and then went into the shower. Not in that order. Anyway, I run downstairs excitedly. My father, who is reading a newpaper in the living room just behind the stairs, lowers his newspaper and speaks to me.

"Hello, my little angel, what are you doing?" He asks me.

"Getting ready for a friend!" I say to him.

"Which one?"

"Dib."

"Ah, Dib." My dad says back, raising his newspaper again. "He's a good guy. Too bad he can't seem to catch a break."

I open the door, and walk out, and there I see him, looking at me kindly from the street.

Dib's POV

Nasira waits for me outside the door of her house. She smiles at me. I walk up to her slowly.

"Nasira. Please close the door." I don't say this like I'm commanding her, but more as a "I-think-you-should" type thing.

"Hey, Dib." Nasira says to me. "What's up?"

"You and I have been friends for about a year now. And I..." I can't seem to finish. Something...deep inside of me doesn't want me to say. Something that keeps me nervous. Finally, after realizing that she'll probably scan my mind if I don't say this, I finally summon the will to say it. "Will you go out with me?"

Nasira smiles and walks up to me. "Gladly, Dib." She puts her arms around my neck, and comes very close to me, spreading warmth all over me. We stay like that, just like that, for several minutes, until we think about when we should have our first date.

"I think...now is a pretty good time." I say to her.

"Now?" She says. "It's awfully late, I mean, what would my parents say?"

"We would tell them that if anything happens, we can defend each other, since we both know damn well we can." I say assertively to her.

"Oh, dear, Dib, it appears that you have a severe case of the potty-mouth." Nasira giggles.

"Whoops." I say. "But frankly, I don't give a damn. Pardon my french."

"Okay smart-aleck, I'll see what my parents think." Nasira starts inside, until I hold out my hand.

"Wait. I'll go with you." I say.

We both head inside, and Nasira's father folds down his newspaper, while his mother turns off the vacuum she was using.

"Hey, Dib!" Her father says to me. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks, mister Aurian." I bow. One thing my dad always taught me was to respect my elders.

"Father, Dib wants to go on a date with me." Nasira says to her father.

"Now? Wow, kids these days..." Her father says. "Dib, take good care of her. And make sure you don't do anything...sinful." He says.

"It won't be a problem. I'll make sure Nasira doesn't get into any trouble." I reply to her father, as respectfully as I can.

"Be back at 11 o'clock, Nasira, okay?" Her mother says.

Nasira simply nods to her as the two of us both walk out the door.

"So, uh, Nasira, what do you want to do?" I say to her, as we stroll through the neighborhood with my arms behind my head. "I mean, it's already 10:30, that doesn't leave us with much time."

"How about going to the local park?" Nasira says to me. "And we could stare into each other's eyes..."

"And talk about our past adventures." I say to her. "That sounds wonderful."

We continue walking, now with Nasira pointing the way.

Now we sit in the park, looking at the moon. We gaze at its beauty. Dreamers, poets, and lovers like us have, since the time mankind gained the sentience we know today, stared into and become inspired by the moon.

"The moon is awfully beautiful tonight." Nasira says, with her beautiful face tilted up toward it, shining with its light.

"No more so than you are." I say to her. She looks at me, shocked at first at my statement, but then her features soften, looking at me gently.

"And you are as powerful as the sun." She says to me.

"Oh, don't say that." I say, leaning back slightly, putting my hands behind me on the ground to support myself. "I think we both know that without you, I probably wouldn't be sane right now."

"Nonsense."

Nasira takes me by my chest and she holds me in her loving arms. I take off my glasses and I close my eyes, and I put an arm behind her, bringing her warmth closer to me. I feel my heart pounding in my chest, and her body fills me with comfort, so that a soft moan of relaxation escapes my lips. I open my eyes, and although my sight is blurry, her beauty still shines through. I smile and feel her warmth corsing through me, and we stay like that for the rest of the time we have this night.

The moon glints behind us the whole time.

Nasira's POV

After our wonderful evening, Dib takes me home, and I sigh as I watch him leave, and wave at me. He finally did it. He gathered the strength to ask me out. I think it will be forever remembered as one of our better nights.

I walk upstairs, and I still have engraved in my mind his accepting nature.

"Daughter? How did that go?" My father yells to me as I walk upstairs.

"Oh, father, it was the most wonderful time! Thank you for letting me go!" I yell down.

"Well, you know how it is. Love is a precious thing in God's eyes." My father says to me.

I walk into my bedroom and I think about the night. Nothing will be the same between Dib and I. It'll only get better...

Dib's POV

At home, I recall the night. Nasira is so kind, and so strong...and so beautiful. That was the single most wonderful night I've ever had.

I pass by my father. He's welding something together. Again. Now that I think about it, I've been gone for a whole hour.

"Son? Where were you?" My father asks me, turning around.

"Out on my first date." I say to him.

"Why wasn't I informed?" He asks me, putting his hand out palm out and moving it up and down as he says each syllable.

"It was...uh...kinda spontaneous." I say to him.

"Ah, now's the time...now's the time." My father says, and then continues. "Son, you and I have something we should talk about."

I sit down at the dinner table, and my father sits down in front of me. He begins talking about something.

"You see, son, it all starts when a man falls in love with a woman, or vice-versa, or both of them simultaneously..."

It was the best night of my life.

But the most regretable conversation. Ever.

HI! Didja miss me? Don't worry, I'm back. I'll post a new chappie in about a week.

Mosobot64

Hyper plus Insane


End file.
